


hold on another day (cause love it's on it's way)

by diazevan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan
Summary: Buck and Eddie fall in love, one Valentine prompt at time.Collection of little fics for Buddie Valentine's Week!Chapter 2; Buck gets competitive on Christopher's cookies competition and Bobby is #adad
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Another group of fics with a Jonas Brother's son for title. Prompt for today is Secret Admirer!

“You know” Buck’s voice is a little loud in the middle of the lockers room, mostly because it’s just the two of them now, but it does attract Eddie’s attention to him. “I got some cookies today” His face must not show whatever that his best friend is expecting, because he keeps talking. “For Valentine’s day. I got an admirer” It’s like Buck is trying to prompt him to say something back, but he isn’t sure what exactly. 

It wouldn’t be the first time that Buck gets stuff particularly for him, considering he plays hero quite a lot and _it is_ Valentine’s Day, so it’s less strange even. 

“Make sure they are not happy cookies before you eat them” An easy smile plays on his lips as he stands and passes beside Buck, quickly patting his shoulder before making his way to the trucks. 

“Carla made them!” _What_? Carla has a husband? It was probably one of those things when she knew Buck would be too happy with something silly like that, so she did it. In all honesty, Eddie would have done it too, if he hadn’t been busy with work. 

And probably if it didn’t have the potential to make things weird cause well, _Valentine’s Day_. He knows he is a chessy man, but writing some extent declaration of love in a heart shaped cake is a little bit too much for him. Just a tiny bit. It still doesn’t explain why is Buck sort of screaming this information in the middle of the station. 

“That’s… Nice of her? Buddie, are you okay?” His eyes move up, where Hen, Chimney and Bobby are seeing the scene unfold from the loft railing, all looking as confused as he feels. His Captain seems one second to actually come down to see what’s going on. 

“I just…” Looking back at Buck, and wow, he is a lot closer now, Eddie has the instant reflex to hold him by the arm, mostly because he knows his best friend is struggling with something and he would have to be dead to not offer his support and patience. In that spirit, he waits until the other man speaks again. “They had a note on them” 

Eddie holds the note he is being offered, opening carefully, just in case, and he can swear that his heart stops right in that spot. 

> ‘ Hey Bucky! You make my daddy really happy and your breakfasts are the best thing in the world so you should his Valentines! ‘

It’s on Carla’s handwriting and while it doesn’t have a name at the end, he even read it on Christopher’s voice. There is a lot going on inside his head, about how his son is sending chocolates to Buck on his behalf and how this is so not how this should be happening and hey, maybe he can say something to laugh it off, but Buck’s hand on his own makes his brain stop working immediately. 

Does Buck look at him with so much hope all the time? _Oh God_. 

“I…” _Fuck it_. “He is not wrong, your secret admirer. Your breakfasts are really the best” It makes Buck smile so wide that his teeth actually shine under the light as he steps even closer and Eddie has to hold his breath. 

“Just about that?” 

“I mean, sometimes you are a pain in my ass, but…” 

“Listen, I was gonna kiss you just now but if you keep being an asshole, Chimney is literally right there behind us”

That gets a laugh out of him, but before Buck can actually move away from him, Eddie is already moving forward to press his lips against his, smiling too hard to do it properly. 

Buck’s secret admirer is gonna have ice-cream today after dinner, _for sure_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT · 2: "that might just be the least romantic thing you have ever said to me."

“You are the worst”

“Babe! That might just be the least romantic thing you have ever said to me and its Valentine’s Day!” Buck’s pout made the corner of his mouth move up slightly, not enough however to disappear the death stare he was giving to his boyfriend. He was really cute, he had to admit that, but the situation was getting out of control.

When they were told there was a cookies competition at Christopher’s school for Valentine’s Day, the three of them had been excited and already making plans, but that had lasted very little when the teacher told the, bright smile on her face, how Christopher always got super proud saying that _his Buck_ was the best cooker ever.

After that, it was just a competition. It was just his luck that the other parent beside them at the competition seemed to think the exact same thing.

“You and Matt’s dad need to stop”

“But I didn’t _do_ anything!”

“Saying ‘I bet I can lift you with one arm’ can be considered provocation”

“I’m right though!”

The fact that _he had a point_ was not going to change the part where it wasn’t the place or the time. And seeing Matt’s wife scolding him made him think that he wasn’t the only one who noticed it.

“Quit it”

“Eddie, I have a reputation to maintain”

“Buck!” Another voice made Eddie close his eyes, already feeling his smile grew bigger because this was honestly so out of hand. Bobby appeared on his right side, game face on.

“Remember what we talked about in the decoration, keep it simple but clean”

Buck’s face went completely serious, nodding along the captain’s words. “Got it, Bobby”

“Stop encouraging him” How has Bobby even got free the same day they did? Eddie was about to ask that when his attention was brought to Christopher.

“Dad!” He followed the direction of his son’s eyes, confused because they were not on him, they were… On Buck. _Oh_. “The cookies!” There was no mistaking that the kid was talking to Buck directly, not Eddie and fuck, that made his heart way too big for his chest.

Seeing that his boyfriend didn’t move, or breath for the matter, Eddie pressed a reassuring hand on his back, trying to ground him. “Yeah dad, _the cookies_ ” It took another moment for Buck to nod and move over there, scooping Christopher in hug that made him laugh.

No one commented in the way Buck cleaned his eyes with the back of his hand.

A little sniff made Eddie turn around, seeing Bobby taking a picture with his phone “Oh Bobby, did you cry too when Buck call _you_ dad for the first time?”

“Eddie, shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at diaz-evan on tumblr!


End file.
